As The King Commands
by LadyGoddessofAnubis
Summary: It private and shady, sending the King a Commoner as a sacrifice. But when he's picked off the streets, maybe Yuugo didn't mind. [YuugoJack]


Summary: It private and shady, sending the King a Commoner as a sacrifice. But when he's picked off the streets, maybe Yuugo didn't mind. [YuugoJack]

Warnings; smut, minors

xxxxxxxxxxx

They didn't tell him anything. Yuugo wasn't sure what happened really. He'd been walking down the street to scrounge for something to have for dinner, since it was his turn and Rin's last attempt the previous night had ended up horribly; she'd gotten chased around and messed up her leg. So now he wanted to find something special, to make her feel better, only for Security to surround him and slap cuffs on him.

"H-hey, what's going on? I haven't done anything!"

They threw him into the back of a police van without a word. Usually they'd mock him or make up shit that they were accusing him of. But this time, they were silent. Yuugo growled and tried to struggle. There had been rumors about Commons going missing, hauled off in the night by people. His heart began racing. Surely this...wasn't happening to him right? Were they taking him to the Underground? To the Facility?

His nerves were on end when he realized they weren't heading towards the outskirts of the City. No, they were heading for Neo Domino and he'd never, ever been allowed in there. The King, the Council and the more important Tops lived there. He was trembling, he realized, as he watched the beautiful landscape go by. The glowing cuffs were suddenly suffocating as it dawned on him that he may never see Rin again. She'd never even know what had happen...

What was going on?

They stopped finally. Yuugo was tense, waiting for something to happen. Finally the doors opened and security grabbed him. He struggled, hissing and spitting as he tried desperately to get away. But they easily contained him as they forced him towards a huge, beautiful shimmering building. He paused to stare, amazed that he was really here.

"Ah, you grabbed a pretty one."

A lady with short blue hair was waiting in what seemed to be a lounge. She smiled when she saw them, writing something on a clipboard. Yuugo scowled as he was forced to stand in front of her. She reached into her bag and pulled out a scanner, running it over his face and pausing on his one Marker, running down his cheek.

"Hmm...Yuugo. You're a bit young but you're Marked. You're the right figure, the right shape...maybe a little on the underweight side..." She mumbled as she wrote.

"Oi, you wanna tell me what's going on?" Yuugo demanded, hissing when one of the Security elbowed him.

"Hey! You're not to damage him." She snapped angrily before smiling at him again. "Forgive me, they're always so crass. Every now and then, the King requests...visitors. But he's so picky, it's hard to find anyone that's good enough for him, even for a night. I think he'd like you though, even if you are from the Commons."

He scowled harder. What was she getting at? He hesitated, swallowing hard. Wait, wait...She was talking about the _King_. Jack Atlas. And...and Yuugo wasn't really smart or knew much about the intimate stuff, but he'd seen it before in the Commons. Sometimes it was all people had, was selling theirselves. And they wanted...him to be that with _Jack Atlas_.

They really wanted Jack Atlas to...to _fuck_ him?

Rin would be so mad. She'd march in here and punch Jack in the face. But he felt an odd sense of warmth in him. He'd never so much as thought about kissing anyone before. It wasn't a priority when you were struggling to survive and find food without Security chasing you down. And, and he'd always adored Jack. A Commons raising up and being King of the City. Of all of Neo Domino.

What if he was good enough? Everyone in Commons knew you did what it took to survive. Maybe this could mean something for him and Rin in the future? He relaxed slightly, glancing up at the attendant nervously.

"What do I need to do?"

She smiled at him. "Just follow me, okay? And no need to be nervous! If he rejects you, we'll send you back to the Commons."

Rejected him? Yuugo frowned at that. It wouldn't be a huge deal. He was kinda scrawny, something Rin teased about. He seemed more like a girl that she did most times. And Jack was the King. He could have anyone, it didn't mean anything if he didn't like him.

The women began heading for an elevator. Yuugo followed, amazed that Security didn't follow. What if he was dangerous and tried to attack her? But he dropped the thought. He'd never do that. He entered the elevator and gaped. It was made of glass, giving him a view of the city as the sunset. Everything glittered and he couldn't believe how much of the City he could see as they rose.

"You'll do exactly as Mr. Atlas orders." She suddenly spoke, making him jump. "He demands obedience. If you please him, you'll stay up in his penthouse until he tires of you. If that happens, you have free reign of the penthouse but aren't to get in his way and obviously don't attempt to steal anything. If you're rejected, we send you back to Commons and you won't ever utter a word of this to anyone."

"What makes you so sure I won't tell anyone?" Yuugo asked, confused.

"Because we can track your Marker and send you straight to the Underground." She replied easily.

He shuddered. He never ever wanted to go there. So he nodded, seeing in the distance the desolate, crumblings of the Commons. He swallowed hard. A part of him was telling him this was wrong. They were grabbing kids off the street to fuck a celebrity. And yet, it was a chance of a lifetime. To be up on Tops, to be _here_ for a few hours. It was warm, comfortable, and despite being hungry, felt perfect.

No. If only he had Rin...it'd be perfect.

The elevator stopped. They towered over the tallest building of Neo Domino. Yuugo felt his knees shaking as the doors opened. It revealed a huge, enormous room with a glass ceiling. Large couches were spaced around and a TV unlike Yuugo had ever seen. He felt his insides squrim. Jack Atlas really lived here...

"Fourteen?!" A voice suddenly roared. He jumped, eyes wide as the attendant walked in unhindered. "What is the meaning of this? I should have you all fired, this incompetence!"

"I don't think you'll mind." She chuckled, ushering Yuugo in.

He walked in nervously. Everything looked so expensive and otherworldly. And yet none of it compared to when he finally spotted him. Jack was standing there, a see through tablet in hand, as he stood by his huge windows overlooking Commons and Neo Domino. He was so much bigger in person, Yuugo realized. Jack oozed such confidence and overwhelming pressure. It made his stomach do sumersalts.

And then Jack looked at him.

They were sending him children? He was furious. He remembered the dark times, struggling in Commons. He remembered too many small children being forced to do things to get by, for a mere chance to get food for the day. But these Tops assholes had no idea, and just grabbed whatever they could.

He wanted to rip them apart. He was stressed and furious and all he wanted was release. He snarled as he turned to face his attendant. The women was mouthy and acted out and he really needed a new one. But he paused as he saw the boy shuffling in, looking self conscious and small.

He'd seen pretty people before. Everyone beautied themselves up in Tops. But he couldn't help staring at this boy. He was small in stature, lean and obviously lacking in nutrients. But despite that, he was a figure of curves that were unsual for a boy his age. His riding suit clung to him. And his face, while showing his age, was narrow and sharp and beautiful. His eyes were such a clear, crystal cerulean and he had long, elegant eyelashes. When he saw Jack staring, he flushed and bowed his head, unsure what to do.

"This is Yuugo, age fourteen, Marked for breaking and entering, theft and resisting arrest. His reports say he's pretty nonviolent. And he's pretty to look at, hm?"

Jack glared at her. There she went, sprouting her mouth again. Granted, fourteen was old enough in Commons. He frowned and nodded, giving his signal. She beamed like she had planned the whole thing.

"Remember what I told you, Yuugo." She said as she headed for the elevator. "Don't get shy on us!"

Jack eased up once she was gone. The boy was restless as he stood there. By the riding suit he was a Duelist. Despite the innocence in those eyes, he had a wit about him. He vaguely reminded him of someone, back in the orphanage that he tried despetately not to think about.

"Yuugo." He said, making the boy snap to attention. His face was flushed again. "You don't have to stay. While I've picked you, I'll not have unwilling partners."

He looked amazed before giving a shy grin. "I'm not! Really! I've always been a huge fan, and I mean...if I'm good enough..."

Jack nodded. He then began removing his gloves, tossing them on to a couch. "Strip then."

His flushed face went red. He hesitated, glancing up at Jack before he nodded. He took off his own gloves, looking around before shoving them into a jacket pocket. His movements were shy and jerky, likely nervous with him standing there watching. His jacket he slid off his shoulders, falling to the floor and he hesitated again, trying to reach the zipper at the back of his neck.

"I, uh, usually have trouble getting this one..." He mumbled, embarrassed.

Jack almost smirked, motioning him over. Yuugo kicked off his boots and all but ran over. He turned, standing oddly straight as Jack slowly unzipped him. He took his time, taking in how the boy looked. He was pale, for a Commons, and while obviously had the typical malnutrished look to him, also had the small muscles that came with working with machines. He found small scars here and there, likely from trying to run from Security and any accidents from riding a D-Wheel.

The zipper stopped at the small at his back. Jack released it, only to press his fingers into his skin. Yuugo jumped slightly at the touch, and he didn't need to see his face to know he was blushing. He moved, grabbing a hold of the others hip. He felt the muscles twitch involuntarily.

"Have you been with anyone before?" He asked.

The other turned to look at him, eyes wide. "No, uh...I, I don't even really know how it works except what I've seen?"

That was unusual. Virgins were rare in the slums. But he nodded, hand moving again and pressing against the boy's stomach. Yuugo jumped, letting out a small cry as they pressed together. As the smaller boy let out a whimper, Jack grabbed his chin with his free hand and kissed him.

He felt Yuugo jump. He'd likely never kissed anyone either. His hand on the boy's stomach pushed him closer, rubbing them against each other. He felt him him slowly kiss back as he adjusted, though Jack had to fight off a smirk when he realized how much he had to crane his head. Still, even if it was amusing, it was inconvientent so Jack grabbed both of his hips and hauled him up, gripping Yuugo tightly as the boy yelped into his mouth. The blue haired boy quickly wrapped his legs around Jack's waist, pulling away sputtering.

"G-give a guy some warning!"

He raised an eyebrow as Yuugo flushed. "One isn't necessary."

"It'd still be nice...Kinda out of my element here..." He grumbled.

Usually if someone backtalked, Jack would've gagged them or kicked them out. Yet he didn't mind this particular boy doing so. How odd; maybe he was going soft. Even so, he kissed Yuugo again, immediately pushing his tongue into his mouth when he groaned.

He felt him trembling against him. He might be frightened, if he'd never kissed anyone before. He briefly considered kicking the boy out anyway. Even if he wanted to be here, he never wanted to push someone when they weren't ready. But the thought was fleeting; Jack was selfish, and he didn't enjoy the idea of letting Yuugo go when he could have him to himself for however long he wanted.

Jack nearly started when the other grabbed his shoulders and suddenly, hesitantly, brushed his tongue against his. When the king didn't do anything, Yuugo did it again, relaxing slowly in his grip. He began pressing forward eagerly as he wrapped his arms around Jack's neck.

Yuugo felt his heart racing painfully in his chest. He had gotten peeks at sex before. There weren't really any fully intact homes in the slums, so it was hard to have real privacy. He'd seen kissing on TV in the rare chance it worked. But all of that, it was nothing like this.

Jack held him tightly, possessively. A part of him bristled at the idea; some pampered Tops was handling him like a possession. But the other part won out on him. This was Jack Atlas. He'd adored him for so long, looked up to him, and if he could do anything for him, even this, he wanted to. He knew Rin would be so upset but he couldn't think about that right now. If Jack wanted to own him, use him, order him around...he'd do it.

He almost whined when Jack pulled away, trailing after him. The blond man had a hint of a smirk as he began walking, easily carrying Yuugo like he weighted nothing. The boy flushed. He wasn't that light, was he? Or was Jack just that strong? He jumped when something cold was pressed against his back, realizing he was moved against one of the huge windows overlooking the city.

"I think we got distracted, since I believe I told you to strip."

He felt his face get warm as he blinked. He'd completely forgotten, wrapped up in kissing him. His riding outfit was hanging off his hips, and he felt embarrassed to be topless when Jack was still clothed and fully composed. But he couldn't fully undress when they were pressed together, and he wore nothing under the outfit.

Then again, that was the point.

"Like...this?" He asked nervously, motioning to them rubbing against each other.

"Rip it if you have to." Jack said, shrugging.

Yuugo looked appalled at the idea. He loved his riding suit, and he didn't have any other clothes. They were hard to come by in the slums. But Jack seemed to becoming impatient, and he swallowed nervously as he pulled the suit down his hips, struggling when it got caught a few times.

He struggled to get it completely off his legs, having to awkwardly kick it off his ankles. He paused, realizing he was now naked and pressed against Jack Atlas. The man was eyeing him closely, suddenly reaching out a hand and grabbing his thigh. He jumped slightly at the feeling of being touched somewhere he usually didn't, his stomach doing flips.

He flushed when Jack squeezed, feeling odd at the focused look on his face. "Jack...?"

Jack's thumb rubbed at the skin and he kissed it, making Yuugo jump. His face went red when the blond man's teeth gently bit at his skin, licking the skin before he pulled away. The blue haired boy shuddered at seeing the look in his eyes. There was something in them that caused Jack's blue eyes to darken, and it caused a shudder to go through his spine.

"Glad to see your enjoying yourself." Jack smirked, his other hand coming over and running a finger down the boy's semi-hard dick.

Yuugo sputtered, struggling to talk. He didn't even have any idea what he'd say anyway. His eyes were stuck on where he was being touched, as Jack's fingers wrapped around his cock. He bit his lip; the thought sent shudders through him as he whined. He'd never touched himself before. He didn't have time to, since he was usually with Rin all the time. The thought had never even occurred to him. Now, he wished he had since the smallest touch made him twitch and seemed to overwhelm him.

"J-Jack-" He started but stopped once his grip tightened.

"Quiet, I'm trying to decide what to do with you..." The blond man said, letting his thumb run over Yuugo's tip. He smirked when the boy gave a whimper. "Perhaps I need to teach you to please your king before yourself..."

Yuugo flinched, eyes wide at the thought as he flushed harder than before. Right, he was supposed to be...but he had no idea where to begin. He gave him a pleading look, not sure if he should try anything himself. Was kissing okay? Was he supposed to touch him?

He yelped when Jack moved him, dazed slightly as he was put on the carpet. He briefly was amazed at how nice it was, since it felt soft and plush against his knees and shins, before he looked up at Jack. The already tall man towered over him as he put a hand on Yuugo's head, fingers stroking his hair.

He looked away when he realized what Jack wanted. He'd seen it before. Swallowing nervously, he glanced up again and tried to hide how his hands shook as he reached for Jack's pants. The man didn't say anything as he quickly unbottoned them and after hesitating a second, unzipped them. Jack was hard, and as he pulled his cock from his pants, he realized it was a lot bigger than he'd been expecting.

"Go on." Jack said, fingers briefly tugging at his hair.

Yuugo whined. How was it even supposed to fit in his mouth, much less where else it was supposed to go...He swallowed again before lowering his mouth on it. The head barely fit into his mouth, and he cringed slightly. It was such an odd taste as it hit his tongue. Even so, he reached out and gripped Jack's hips as he tried to open his mouth more, taking his cock deeper into his mouth.

His jaw ached slightly, but the taste faded as he groaned. A jolt went through his spine; for some reason, his own dick had hardened fully as he tried to swallow around Jack's. He winced when Jack's fingers tightened in his hair. He heard the man breathing hard above him. Once he adjusted to having his mouth full was when he forced his head to move. He flushed as Jack forced his head to bob, drool escaping from the corners of his mouth as he struggled to breathe around the new rhythm.

He tried to cry out when it touched the back of his throat. He felt Jack faulter, grip tightening painfully before he continued moving. When it dipped into his throat his grip on Jack's hip tightened. He couldn't breath, but his own cock was still hard.

He jumped when Jack pulled away, eyes wide. He began breathing hard, looking up at the man in confusion. Had he done something wrong? The blond was still hard, what had he done? But Yuugo yelped when his arm was grabbed and he was hoisted up again, forced against the glass. He felt the other's dick sliding against his skin, smearing spit and precum.

"Come on you." Jack mumbled, eyes narrowing as he hauled him off.

Yuugo clung to him, arms wrapping around his neck. He flushed when they went into a room and saw a huge bed. It looked new, stark white sheets with gold trimming. The blue haired boy yelped when he was pushed on it, amazed at its softness before Jack was on him. The older man grabbed his shoulders and flipped him, muttering something that Yuugo didn't catch as he was forced on his stomach, one of his knees forcing his legs apart.

He yelped when something cold pressed into his ass. He tried to look over his shoulder as Jack forced a finger into him, covered in something wet and slippery. He bit his lip, trembling as it stretched him oddly. He began panting as it moved in and out of his body, letting out a weak cry when a second finger was added.

"J-Jack..." He whined, not sure if he wanted him to stop or not.

"You'll be lucky if I let you leave this bed...for the next week." Jack hissed at him, teeth scrapping against his ear.

He let out a mewl, shuddering at the feeling. His body flinched when a third finger was added, feeling an odd, aching pain below his waist. It faded quickly, but he had a feeling when Jack entered him, it wouldn't go away quite that quickly. He gripped the bedsheets desperately, hips shifting as he found himself moving against the intrusion.

"It might hurt." Jack said as his fingers slid out of him.

Yuugo cringed, surprised that he felt slightly disappointed at being empty. "I, I can take it."

He heard Jack snort. He peeked behind him, seeing the man squirting a white gel into his hand before smearing it over his dick. Yuugo swallowed as he watched. It was about to happen. He took in a breath before trying to relax. He let the blond move him, forcing him to bend awkwardly on his knees, forcing his ass into the air. He tried not to think about what it might look like, exposed like this.

Jack's fingers dug into his hips as he pressed against him. Yuugo groaned, panting as he slowly push into him. Almost immediately, he felt the ache come back far worse than before. His body stretched around Jack's cock as it eased deeper into his body, leaving him feeling winded. His knees were shaking. His knuckled turned white as he gripped the sheets tighter, trying to ignore the way Jack hissed and his grip tightened on him.

It hurt. It hurt in a way he couldn't describe. He groaned and tried to move but couldn't. He felt too full, about to be split open and yet Jack was still moving into him. There was still more to be entered despite Yuugo knowing there wasn't enough room in his body for it. Finally it stopped, leaving him breathing hard as he tried to adjust.

"Relax, it'll fade." Jack mumbled against his shoulder.

Yuugo gave a jerky nod. "I'm okay..."

"Good. I'm going to move."

"O-okay...I, I can do it." Yuugo panted out, shuddering. It felt too soon, his body hadn't fully adjusted, but he'd do it for Jack.

Instantly, Jack began pulling out, hands moving lower on his hips and spreading his thighs. It shifted his weight awkwardly, making him feel unstable. Before he could say something, he cried out as Jack thrusted back in. It burned, but the jolts up and down his spine felt nice. He glanced down, face red when he saw his own cock was hard and leaking on the bedspread. He jerked when Jack thrusted again, and again, suddenly realizing it was hard to think as his body shook.

Jack began thrusting fully into him. Yuugo cried out each time, feeling the burn and then a huge jolt of pleasure as it rubbed against his insides. His arms were trembling from holding his weight as Jack's grip tightened and kept forcing his legs apart more, letting him enter more of his dick into the boy's body. Yuugo whimpered; it was too overwhelming. With a sob he came against the bedsheets, body tensing up at the unexpected feeling. He heard Jack hiss behind him at the way his body clenched around him.

"S-sorry..." He said.

"I didn't give you permission to cum yet." Jack pulled out suddenly, flipping the boy on to his back. Yuugo groaned, dazed slightly from the sudden movement before he cried out as the blond man entered him again. "Perhaps I need to train you better."

"I, I'm sorry!" Yuugo whimpered, mewling as Jack began thrusting harder, more violently into his body. "I won't a-again..."

"You won't." He said. The blue haired boy shuddered at the finality in his voice.

"A-ahh, Jack!"

He wrapped his legs around the man's waist, hands clinging to his jacket. The pain was gone completely now, with Jack sliding easily into his body with each movement. It still left him winded, and he couldn't seem to form a full thought except that it felt good and he'd never felt anything like it before.

"Does it hurt?" Jack whispered, breathing hard into his ear.

"F-feels good." Yuugo panted back.

Something in Jack's eyes changed as he growled and slammed into him harder. Yuugo screamed, shuddering and shaking with each assault. He felt Jack move his legs, forcing them apart obscenely. His dick was hard again, rubbing against the blond's stomach as he oozed precum despite having already released. He felt restless. He wanted to cum, but he wanted Jack to as well. He wanted to feel what it looked like, what it'd feel like.

He keened when Jack reached out and wrapped his hand around his cock. It was silenced as Jack kissed him, tongue forced into his mouth and rubbing against his own. As it ran over his teeth, the man began quickly jerking him off, thumb pressing into his tip and rubbing at his slit. Yuugo tried to cry out at the feeling, embarrassed when tears ran down his cheeks. He'd never felt anything like this. Without warning, Jack shoved into him again and came, releasing deep into his insides. It burned oddly, making him arch his back as he clung to the others jacket harder.

He whined when Jack hissed against his lips, "Now you can cum."

His hand gave him another jerk and Yuugo screamed, releasing onto Jack's clothes and his own stomach. His vision went white as he tensed up before he collapsed. He panted. That had been more intense that the first...he wondered why. Slow, he tried to get the pleasurable numbness out of his body.

"Not bad, for your first time." Jack said.

"I dunno if I can...walk..." The blue haired boy mumbled sleepily. He tried to roll on to his side, but Jack hadn't removed himself yet.

He heard the king snort above him. "That's not something you'll need to worry about. You won't be leaving for awhile."

Yuugo blinked, frowning. "What? But...I'm here for the night right?"

Any sleepiness was suddenly gone. He tried move again, but yelped at the sudden, hard pain that went up his spine. He whined when Jack finally moved, pulling out of him. It felt disgusting as cum oozed out of him, leaving him feeling sticky and sore.

"Your here until I decide I'm bored of you." Jack shrugged, removing his coat and throwing it somewhere. "And your in no state to go anywhere. You're one of the few people that I can fuck without worrying about hurting you."

"B-but, I mean..." He swallowed roughly. "I have...someone waiting on me back in the commons. She's hurt, I was supposed to be getting us dinner..."

He yelped slightly when Jack grabbed him, forcing him down to lay next to him. He flushed, being pressed against the man now that the rush and heat was gone. Especially since he was still naked.

"I'll deal with it. Now sleep, I need you rested for tomorrow."

He tensed up at that. Then this was going to keep happening? And Jack would take care of Rin? He could only hope so as he tried to curl up without hurting himself. Everything hurt so badly, but he felt at ease laying against Jack. The blond pulled him close. It was too easy to fall asleep with no worries about being robbed or caught in a real bed.

Comforted, Yuugo passed out.

Xxxxx


End file.
